


Hidden love

by KristinaR415



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry, Rut, heat - Freeform, rape not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in love with Louis, he feels the same, but they don't know. One night an alpha tries to rape Harry, but he likes it, and he goes into heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden love

I had always loved Louis, but he never showed the same feelings towards me. I just thought he only cared for me as a friend. He never showed other affection towards me, even though I was an omega and he an alpha. I was always attracted to his smell and knew before everyone else when he was going into rut; which happened every month because he wasn't on suppressants. Neither was I, so we tried a few times where our heat and rut collided on the same date. I would scream his name every time I came, but he couldn't hear it because Paul made sure to keep our rooms with several rooms and miles apart. If Louis screamed my name, I wouldn't be able to hear it. That's what hurts the most, I don't know if he feels the same. I pray to God every day that he does, but nothing's happened and I keep praying to no avail. I can't keep getting my heart broken, it's too painful.

I was walking down the street minding my own business after being at the local bar and having fun with my band mates. I had had a couple of fruity drinks and was walking home after they had ditched me at some time that evening when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley. The bastard had the guts to wear a fucking mask and all black clothes. I knew what those things brought with them; a rape. Three other males, wearing masks and black clothes, surrounded me and the one that pulled me in there. This wasn't just a rape, there was an audience. It was a fucking gangbang or something like that. I wanted to get out of there or at least see the face of the male about to take my virginity and ruin my life. Of all the times I needed the boys, they just had to ditch me tonight and not be here, of course, when you didn't really need them, they were there, but when you did, they would disappear; poof, gone, out of thin air and nowhere to be seen or heard. Fucking crap. That's just absurd and most of all I needed Louis, but he's with the others.

The one that pulled me in there was sculpted like a person I knew, but I just couldn't put a name on that body. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the cold brick wall. He ripped my clothes off, while the others kept a look out of the alley. They were probably there to make sure, that no one looked in the alley. They were protecting it, keeping others from entering. The male kissed my neck and I moaned involuntarily. It felt good, but I just wanted to kick myself for liking it, I was being fucking raped and I already felt the slick run down my legs. My body was so against me today. I wanted to scream of frustration. "Let me go" I finally said and the man just sucked a mark on my neck. He was still quiet and not making any sounds at all.

 "Let. Me. Go" I said and punctuated every single word, but the man just held my wrists tighter and started kissing down my body. He removed one hand and took both of my wrists in the other. He started slowly palming me and I moaned again and screamed of frustration. He had me submissive and no one could do that, not even Louis, especially because Louis never tried. I was starting to give up. He got some courage and took away the hand from my wrists. I just kept my hands where they were, I didn't want to displease the alpha, because I knew he was an alpha; I could smell it on him. He circled one finger around my dripping hole and I moaned, which made him smile a satisfied smile, which I could barely see through the small hole in his mask. Without warning, he pushed the finger into my hole and I moaned loudly. I hadn't been fucked with anything other than my own fingers and dildos, which by the way wasn't fully satisfying. He pulled the finger out only to push in with two instead of one. I wasn't complaining anymore, I needed this and the alpha knew it. It felt weird that I was the only one making noises, the others kept quiet, even the alpha. The alpha hadn't spoken a word or made a noise. See, that was frustrating. I just wanted one sound out of him, so I let my hands slowly caress his torso, down to his manhood. I unbuckled his belt and slowly let my hand inside to grab a hold of his manhood and began palming him. He moaned, but didn't stop me or his fingers; he only added a third finger and started scissoring and curling them. I moaned loudly and much louder than his own moans, which were barely audible. He removed my hand and pulled down his pants and boxers. I gasped when his full length sprung free. I was really impressed by his length and thickness, but I had no idea how that could fit in me, but on the other hand, I was an omega and was made for that purpose. "Could you please say something, anything, just give me a sign of life?" I asked "hi," he said in a low and husky voice, none I recognised.

He took both my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He slowly guided his penis inside of me. He pushed inside very slowly and when he bottomed out; he pulled out only to pound back in. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and slick run faster. I needed a knot, an alpha and I needed a bond; I was in heat "aa-l-pphha, I-I-I'm-m-m i-i-i-n-n-n he-heat" I said while he pounded in and out of me. He smelled good and I knew why; my heat and his rut had been triggered. He was sweating and so was I. I pulled his shirt off and slowly pulled his mask off. I was too far gone to notice who it was. He kissed me while pounding in and out of me. "You like it don't you? Me pounding in and out of you with my big alpha cock" he said while moaning and I moaned at his high-pitched voice, which had been huskier earlier tonight. I felt the heat collecting in my abdomen and felt my orgasm coming soon. "Coming soon," I said between moans "I'd like you to moan my name when you come. Moan as loud as you can, because I want others to know who's making you feel so good. Moan ‘Louis' at the top of your lungs when you come" I nodded and felt his pounding become faster and deeper. He hit my prostate and made me come. "LOOOOUUUIIIS!!" I screamed when I came. Louis was smiling and didn't slow down; damn those alphas sure have a great stamina.

I never once looked at anything other than Louis after he started fucking me. I didn't know if the others were still there or if they had disappeared like my band mates had done this evening; didn't know, didn't care. Louis kept abusing my prostate and that made me come a second time not long after the first. I felt the knot swell and knew Louis was close to popping it inside of me. I kept my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, and whispered into his ear "Let go. Pop the knot inside of me and scream my name like you made me do it". He moaned and pounded harder and faster into me if that was even humanly possible, but he did it anyway. He kissed and sucked love bites onto my neck. I moaned and got closer to my third orgasm, but waited for his knot to pop before I came. I could feel the knot come closer to pop and by his moaning, I knew he was coming soon. He pounded in one last time and locked himself inside of me, while he came with a big scream of my name and I came at the same time, screaming his name. While we were screaming and coming, he bit me and bonded us for life. I had no intention to stop him, but I didn't want to bond with him and be his mate. I didn't know him; I only knew his name. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I would go back if I could, but life isn't that simple. Louis grabbed my face and ... wait, Louis? I opened my eyes and saw my best friend, who was now locked inside of me and had just bonded me. I smiled and in that moment, I couldn't have been happier. Louis hid his face in my shoulder "I'm so sorry for doing this to you Harry, but I didn't know if you wanted me that way, so I had to try another way to get you" said Louis, I smiled bigger "you could've just told me instead of raping me" Louis smiled at that "it's not exactly a rape when the ‘victim' likes it and is gagging for it" "I can't be at fault for going into heat and actually like you touching me like you did". Louis brought his face out of my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. "Harry, look at me" I looked up and he took my head in his hands. I put my hands on his. "Harry, I love you and I've loved you since the x-factor, when you presented and started smelling so good, but I liked you before that, the omega thing just made it easier" "I love you too, and every time I went into heat I would moan your name when I came" "I did the same, but you were too far away to hear" "I'm glad you took my virginity and that you're my mate" I said "well I didn't plan on doing it, I just wanted to threaten you and like get you to go to me for comfort and then it would evolve to love, but I think my rut had planned to come and I couldn't resist you. You smell so good" "I know, Louis. So, do you" I suddenly thought of the other males, one alpha, one beta and the last an omega. I pieced the puzzle together "the ones that helped you were the rest of the band" I stated "yes" he answered. He was still coming and that was the moment I loved, that I took birth control pills for male omegas. "Good thing I'm on birth control," I said and Louis sighed "I was afraid that you would get pregnant already" "no, there's gonna go a few years before that happens" "the knot's gone down, I'm gonna pull out now". Louis eased himself out of me and I whimpered at the emptiness. "Don't worry, we just need to get back to the hotel, and I'll be fucking you again in no time" I just looked around and then coughed. Louis had put his clothes back on and turned to look questioning at me, I gestured to my naked body. A light flashed before his eyes and he took off his jacket to give it to me. I took it on and we walked to the hotel.

We walked in through the door "boys, get here right now!!" I screamed and they all came running. "Harry, Louis, what are you doing here?" asked Niall "well, we mated and bonded, but it's not the best place to stay and fuck out a heat and rut. How could you let Louis do that to me, while you were there?" I asked, "we knew he wouldn't hurt you, plus Niall knew you liked him," said Zayn and Niall hid behind Liam, his alpha. "Niall how could you, you know...." I stopped talking when a sudden rush of heat ran through my body and sent a big flow of slick run down my legs. "Louis, need you," I said and Louis ran to my side, fighting his rut. "Boys, could you find another room, because we're gonna be locked in for a while, plus you don't wanna hear us making love" I smiled at the ‘making love' part; he already thought we made love. "Okay, we'll give you some privacy to get over the heat and rut" he looked at me when he said ‘heat' and looked at Louis when he said ‘rut'. He pushed the others out of the room, but not without complaining like "what about our stuff?" from Zayn of course. Liam assured him that they could live a few days without them. Louis grabbed my hand after they locked the door. I was incapable of walking, so I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held below my bum and ran to the room. When we arrived, he threw me on the bed and it started again. This time not as violently, more gently, but still rushed and at the same time, gentle and loving.


End file.
